Darry Girl
by Greaser Girl 73
Summary: This is about a girl from Darry past coming back, but who she is a big surprise. this take place after the book. I do not own any of the character from the book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Getting to know Danielle

I have finally come back to Tulsa. I was unsure why I wanted to come back to here, after I had finally gotten out. Two years ago something horrible happened to my younger brother. He had gotten shot. My younger brother was Dally, and one of his friends died name Johnny. I am Danielle Winston. I am scared to go back to the world I left when I graduated from high school. I want to leave and go to New York with some friends I guess I am finally ready to come home and face what happened. I was scared to come because I had left everyone behind.

I did graduate from high school, and I enrolled myself in college. I went to NYC. I want to go to New York to see my mother, but she was not much better than my father. I thought about going back for Dally, but I never could. Darry would write to me and tell me what was going on with everyone. When Dally had died he had called me and I knew something was terribly wrong. At first I was very upset, but I work though all my emotions. I did not go back to Tulsa until now because I knew it would be harder to deal with more people around. I did get though everything and I am going back and I might even stay.

I had not told anyone I was coming. I was scared they would tell me to stay were I was. I ready to be around the friends I had left. I knew everyone would be excited to see me especially my Ex-boyfriend. When I was in high school I was a cheerleader and by senior year I was made head cheerleader. No one really knew who I was because I kept it a secret. The secret was that I was a greaser. My boyfriend whom I was dating was Darry Curtis. He was a big time football player, and he did not find out my secret until my little brother told him. I hoping he will be happy to see me but I am not so sure.

I am driving back from New York. I thought if I stay I would go to the local college, I still have one more year to finish. I got a pick-up truck the day I turned eighteen and this is how I get around. I was so happy when I found the right truck, and made sure I put the title in my name. I do have a house in the city of New York, and when I go back I am not sure where I am going to stay. Going to my dad's is always a choice, but I probably stay with Darry for a while, just until I find a place of my own.

A/N: I am going back and proof reading some of the chapter that need to be fixed. I am still going to be updating this story. I hope everyone is enjoying this story.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting everyone

Chapter 2- Meeting everyone and Keeping a secret

I pulled up to The DX. I was pretty sure one was going to remember me. I need to get gas. I look up when I pull in. There probably is a guy about eighteen. He ask what I need, and I told him I need gas. He started to flirt and I started back, and he told me his name was Soda. I pretty sure that was Darry brother it is hard to forget a name like that. Well I got done with business and I decided it was time to go to Darry's.

I got there and it looks like no one was home. The house looks the same. All beat up and stuff. I decided to go in but I knock and when there is no answer I go inside and decided to wait. I pretty sure Darry gonna be the last one home. I find a book _gone with the wind_ and starting reading it. I have never read it before, but I usually read the same book like hundred times. Then that when a boy about sixteen walks in and looks at me.

Pony ask "Who are you"?

I respond "I am Danielle, an old friend of Darry's.

Pony say "okay" and walk into the kitchen.

Then Two-Bit whom I remember walk in, but he does not seem to remember me. It had been about three or four years since I had been in Tulsa. Two-bit just looks at me. Then goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer.

I just sit on the couch and watch everyone and no one seems to remember me. Soda and Steve whom I meet at the gas station come in and stop in their tracks.

Soda ask "what are you doing here"?

I responded "Waiting on Darry to get home. I am an old friend of his". Hoping they would not recognize me a Winston. My brother did not have the best reputation around. They did not seem to notice.

Soda asked me if I wanted something to drink

I said "yea"

He offered me "Pepsi, water or beer"

I always go for a beer. He looked at me with surprise. I guess something's are never going to change.

We sat around and talk, they played cards, and the TV was on. Ponyboy was reading _gone with the wind_. Then that when Darry walk in the house and he look tried.

He looked around and when he seen me, he looked confused. Then he pick me up and hugged me. It felt good to be back in his arms. We started talking and everything like I had never left. Everyone was surprised at us. He was sitting in his chair and I was on the coach but that did not last too long, pretty soon I was sitting on his lap. It seemed to me that it was unusual for Darry to be with a girl. Then Two-Bit and Steve left. Pony and Soda decided to go to bed. I was just going to sleep on the couch, so I ask Darry.

I said "Darry care if I stay on the couch, because I really don't want to go home."

He said "yea, but if you get cold you can always come to my room".

I thought about and decided I was cold so I went into his room and crawled into bed with him.


	3. Breakfast and confused Ponyboy

Chapter 3

The next morning Darry's alarm clock is going off at six in the morning. Then he looks over at me because sometime during the night we started cuddling. He was getting up to go to work. I decided to get up but then I looked at what I was wearing. I had on short PJ shorts with a tank top, but since I figured since there were a lot of boys around the house I might want to cover up. I look in the closet and grab one of Darry shirts and tie it with a hair tie. It a little too big. I walk out to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

Darry was making eggs. Then everyone seem be staring at me. I can tell they are not use to having a girl around, especially ones that Darry's. I go to the cabinet and set the table. I think they are confused because I know where everything at. Then I head into the kitchen and put my arms around Darry. He seem to be okay with this. Then Two-Bit walks in and starts asking questions.

Two-bit ask "Who is she"?

Darry Responded "An old friend"

Two-bit said "Looks like she more than just a friend"

I am starting to laugh, and for the first time I see Darry starting to getting upset. I know he still got his temper. Then Two-Bit goes back to the living room.

I turn to Darry and say "I think we should tell them."

He said "Let see how rest of the day goes" I give him a mean look and he just goes back to cooking.

We sit down and Soda said the egg look yellow, and then I remember Darry told me soda like to put food coloring in the food. So I had to remember that if I make dinner tonight. Then I go sit by Darry and Ponyboy. Darry and I are talking about random thing. Then I ask "where the ketchup?" They all look at me. I put ketchup on my eggs. Then go on eating. I can tell this is weird, but Soda did put jelly on his. Then Darry brought out cake, I am not surprised he always love chocolate. Then all start eating a piece and I grabbed one to. I like my sugar in the morning. Then Darry goes off to work. Then Steve and Soda say they need to go work. We say goodbye, and we head to the living room.

Then decided I was going to get Dressed for the day. I grab a pair of jeans, with a hole in the knee, and I find a clean black T-shirt of Darry. I love to where his clothes and I like to see the guys' reactions. I walk to the living room and Two-Bit is watching Mickey-Mouse and Pony reading. I sit watching Mickey Mouse with Two-bit, it been awhile since I see it. Then Pony get up and says he going outside. I decide to follow him, and he was smoking out on the porch. Darry rule must be the same as his parents no smoking in the house. I decided I was going to start up again; I smoke when I am bored. I ask Pony if I could have one and he said "yes" and sort look at me. I can tell he use to Darry friends not smoking. I can tell he wants to ask me something so I say "what do what to know"?

Pony says "What are doing here and who are you really"

I say "I am here to visit Darry and I am Danielle."

Pony response "How do you know my brother"?

I say "We went to school together. I was cheer captain."

Then he goes back into the house to think about what I had just said. I look like a greaser, and I was one. Certain things I did were very unusual for a greaser.


	4. Chapter 4 Food

Chapter 4-

The morning we spent watching TV. Ponyboy did the dishes. I thought I help but I hate doing dishes. Then Two-bit suggested we play cards. I said "okay". We started playing poker. I am not that good but have I won twice. This was getting boring and I was getting hunger. I look at the clock and notice it was 12. I ask the guys "what do you do for lunch"?

Pony said "they usually go to the DX"

"Okay can we go? I am getting hunger." I responded

Two-bit says we can drive but his brakes are out. Then I had said "I have my truck in the drive-way."

The guys say "okay"

They climb in. I know where I am going because I had grown up here.

The guys were in for the ride of their life. I tend to drive really fast but I did not warn them. Maybe I ought to have. Pony and Two-bit climbed into my truck. We took off and I at least hit 85 going down the road. I don't think that I would drive fast, but I like to. I started towards the DX. We got there in about two minutes. We all climb out and walk up to Soda and Steve.

Two-bit and Pony were just looking at me.

"What" I said

"Umm…you drive sort fast" said Pony.

"ya I know" I said

We walk up to Soda and Steve and they said hi…Pony walk into get a pepsi….two-bit was looking at chips for lunch…I rolled my eyes…this was not a very health lunch I though…then I decided we were going to buy some real food. Figure we are going to get something good for lunch. I told Two-bit and Pony we are going grocery shopping. The both look at me like I was crazy.

We are not eating junk food for lunch it not health I said.

Pony said "we eat like this all the time"

"I don't care and I pretty sure Darry would not be happy about this" I knew for a fact he wanted to eat better than that.

Pony said "okay" and Two-bit followed me and Pony back to the truck. I thought we should go back to the house and see what we need to buy. Two-bit and Pony did not know I had a lot of money. I guess I took a stock market class and it paid off big time. I started writing a list and ask if they were anything they did not eat. Pony said "I do not eat Bologna".

I said "That okay. I really don't like peanut butter and I don't think your brother does either."

Pony says "we do never have that in the house"

Yea well growing up on a tight budget peanut butter was cheap for him but for me it was easy to steal but now that I am older I can't stand it. Then I made a list and went to go find my coupons I kept in the truck. I took out the ones I was going to use and then I yell at Pony to get in the truck. I yelled to see if Two-bit was coming and his responded with a NO. Pony climbed into the truck and we went off to the store. I ask if he went to the store with his brother and he said he didn't.

I ask him "Why"?

"Not really sure" he said

Okay we started getting the thing we needed. We went to the pop row. I ask Pony what he like to drink he said "Pepsi" and I put two 24 pack into the cart and then grab two case of diet dew.

He looked at me and said "that a lot of pop."

"Not Really" I said and we continue to shop. I make sure to get stuff for cake. Then I went to grab some beer and captain Morgan. Darry and I used to drink Captain all the time but for the look of it Pony did not know that. I shrug and went on. I went to the candy row and was looking for gummy bear, my weakness. Then found them. I knew Darry like M&amp;M so I put a big bag in the cart. I ask Pony what kind of candy him and soda like. He told me he like Kit-Kats and soda like Snickers. So I got a big bag of both and pony just kept looking at me. Finally we went to the counter and paid. I took out my bank card and signed for it. Then Pony and I got everything into the truck and we took off. There was one thing I wanted to stop by and get. I drove to the ice cream parlor where they had the best ice cream. Pony look surprised I knew his parents would have taken him here. He said "this place is really special"

"I figured it was" I said to him "Darry and I had our first date here and He told me about it" his parents would always take him here it he did well at something and I guess the same is true for you.

He smiled and said "yes"

We had gotten cholate of course and then we got strawberry because that is what I like so went back to the house. When we got there Darry was home and he came out and gave me a kiss. He was happy to see I was back. I told him he was helping bring in the food. He looked at me and said "where you get this"?

I replied "the store" He just looking at me and we went inside to put everything away and he look surprised at the Ice Cream said he had not had it almost two years. Well I wanted some so I went and brought it. I did not buy peanut butter or bologna either. I talk to Pony before I went to the store and he actual went with me. Darry started putting everything away and see the steak I had brought and he said "these look good."

"I know were having them for supper and I brought the marinade stuff too." I said

He "No way I had not thought about that stuff since my parents were alive"

I said "your dad always put in on steak every time he got his bonus at work"

He said "I know and are you going to make the potatoes and corn"

"Yes I am and you are going to grill the steaks" I make sure to get enough for everyone. He just looks at me and saw all the steak I had brought. He started the grill and started cooking out there and I was in the kitchen getting everything else ready. Pony, Soda, and Steve came in. They just look at me cooking and did not say anything I had everything boiling. I noticed Steve eye. He had a black one. I went and told him to sit down and he look at and said "why"?.

"Last time I seen you did not have a black eye. I am going to get some ice and sit down." I said and went into the kitchen and put some ice in a dish rag and went back to Steve. I could tell he did not like to be fussed about but I did not care but he did say "Thank-you". I went back to cooking I was almost done when I found purple food coloring in the cabinet and decided to make the mashed potatoes a different color just to annoy Darry. Then all call everyone to come to the table and we said down. Everyone just look amazed. We had a lot of food and I could tell steak was very rare here but it was one of my favorite foods. Everyone got something to drink Soda and Steve went for the beer and Pony for the Pepsi. I told Darry I was getting our drinks. I made me Captain and Mt. Dew and I made him Pepsi and Captain. I don't know what he was going to do since his brothers were under the impress he did not drink. He was eating and took a sip and smiled at me and he seemed to like. When we were done Soda and Pony were doing the dishes. I told Steve he was spending the night. I really did not have to twist his arm to stay and he told me I could sleep and I on the couch. I told him it was okay. I was going to sleep in Darry room anyway. He just smirked at me. Soda and Steve started playing cards, Pony was reading and Darry was reading the paper, I climbed onto his lap and started reading the paper with him. This did not bother him. We did this a lot when were young. Then it was bed time.


	5. Chapter 5-nightmare

Darry and I have climb into his bed together. We were going to make-out for a little while. We eventually got tried. We had to be quiet but we use it to. The next morning was going to be fun. Darry had to go work and I had some stock I had to deal with but that was it. I feel asleep in his arms. It was almost two in the morning when I heard someone scream. I jumped and Darry told me it was just Pony having a nightmare. I got up to go see if he was okay, but Darry said Soda would take care of it. I did not have to work and Soda did. I got up and Darry just look at me. He told me he was having a hard time with Dally and Johnny death. I think I can understand Dally was my little brother, but I knew it would eventually happen. He had hard himself beyond caring. I had thrown myself into so much work, I did not care about my world. Darry said to go and see if I come help him. He first threw at shirt at me because I forgot I was not wearing one, I guess Darry didn't. He was going back to bed.

I got up and went into Pony and Soda room. I ask pony if he wanted to go out in the living and talk. He look at me like I was crazy. I told him I serious. I went into the living room, Steve had woke up on the couch. I told him to go sleep in the same bed as Soda. He look just look at me and I glared at him and went. Then he said where did you learned how to do that, and reply New York. I knew eventually going to have to tell the gang whom I was, so far no one knew my last name. I had Pony on the coach. He look up with green eyes, and said why you came to me. I told him I did not have work tomorrow. He told me he had bad dreams all the time. I told him I get it and it hard to get over friends and family that has passed away. He just look at me and said my little brother got shot by the police and he passed away. Pony must have been tried because he did not catch on right away.

He eventually was falling asleep I stayed with him on the couch for that night, so he hopefully feel better tomorrow. I hope we was talking about his feeling were, it was bad to bottle all those feeling up. I had and this cause me to do some stupid things. Pony was snoring loudly. I was glad he was asleep. I decided I would stay out in the living room.

The next morning Darry was shakings me awake. I was still asleep on the couch, Pony must already getting ready for the day. I ask if anyone was in the shower, Darry said no but he need to take one. I told him we could just take one together. He smiled, we went into the bathroom together, and took a shower. The gang had arrived by the time I was dressed and ready for the day. Darry and I made eggs and toast. Darry complied when I made the eyes blue. Soda was happy. Pony was just eating not talking to anyone. I told him I had a surprised planned for when everyone was home, but I did not think they were going to guess what it was. Darry did not even know about it. Steve and Two-bit I told better be here to. Steve was just looking at me, I don't think he is use to be told what to do. I can be quiet good at. The gang was surprised when Two-Bit notice by hair was wet along with Darry. Steve and Soda just smiled, and Ponyboy look confused. I do not think they were sue to Darry be with a girl, which is strange he dated many different girls in high school. Since it was summer break Pony and Two-Bit went into the living room. The guys were off to work for the day. Tonight they were going to get their surprise.


	6. Chapter 6- Surprise

I was getting ready for tonight. I was super excited for tonight. I found the tightest jeans I could and wore one of Darry shirt but tied it up tight. Early that day I had taken Pony for a few new clothes. He got a tight black shirt for tonight and Jeans. I got Soda some new clothes as well, same with Darry. I got some stuff for Steve to, and Two-Bit. I was super excited. Darry was sitting in the living room reading the paper, while the guys were getting ready. The gangs were putting on their new clothes. Pretty much they all had black t-shirts and jeans. They were in the bathroom, so I could not get in. They all were greasing their hair. They were taking forever.

I told Darry to get ready. He wanted to know where we were going, he hated surprises. I told him to go put on his black t-shirt I brought him and jeans. He was not happy with me, so I just smiled and he did what he was supposed to. I finally got into the bathroom. I had decided to straight my hair, and of course put some grease in it. I then decided to put on my make-up. I had foundation. Then I put on Dark purple eye-shadow, and bright red lipstick. I had a feeling the guys were going to be shock. The guys were playing cards when I walk into the living room. They look at bit shocked but not too much. Darry was in the bathroom, next I think the guys were surprised when he put grease into his hair. I pulled on the cowboy boots, and I could tell the guys still did not wear were going.

We all piled into my truck. I have a back seat which four people can fit into. I have actually pretty nice truck. Darry was not pleased with me driving. He told me had to be careful. Soda and Steve did know how I drive yet, but Pony and Two-Bit do. I only was speeding alittle but Darry toward me to slow down like four times. He was driving home because he was being annoying. I knew everyone had the day off tomorrow so we are probably going to spend the night where we were going. I decided to stop off a McDonalds for snack. We all had burger and fries. I also brought chocolate chip cookies, which we all ate.

After we drove for a little bit longer, we here at the rodeo. I knew the guys were excited, so was I had not been to one in year. There are head to find on the east coast. I planned on riding tonight if I could. I tend to be good and having my big brother rep. was important. I figure I was going to be gambling a bit, I figure I was going to find Buck around. I was pretty good friends with him against everyone wishes. I pulled in and paid to get in, which was not that much. Then we here at the rodeo. The guys look extremely happy. We were going to walk around and have a good time. I told Darry we were probably going to spend the night somewhere, and he agreed. He did not want any of the gang drinking and driving. Pony was told he was not allowed to drink any alcohol. I had feeling that rule would be lifted by the end of the night. Tonight was going to be fun. I was hoping to get Darry to loosen up a bit. I wonder if the guys were going to find out who I was really was. Plus me and Darry was getting serious again, it was like I never really left. I knew tonight we were going to have good time with the gang and everyone around. I have a feeling tomorrow was going to rough, but I do not yet.

We walk in with Darry arm around me. There was people everywhere. The gang had already left and told them us to meet at the truck at two Am. I could tell Pony, and Soda were shock they were allowed to be here that long. Darry and I had done this before. I wanted to start placing bet. So we went to do. I had given money to Pony and Soda. Two-bit and Steve had their own.


	7. Chapter 7- Rodeo

We walk to where I was betting. Was fun with my guy Darry? Then a blast from the past Buck walk up to me and put his arm around me. Darry looked pissed, he did not like be around Buck and I think he was a little bit jealous. I don't think he knew I was back. Buck and I started to talk about what was going with the competor in the races. Darry looked bored, and went to get another beer. Buck asked me if we were together again and I said yes. He just told me to be careful, and I said I would. He told me about a party going on tonight with all the big time people. I smiled knowing tonight was going to be wild. It had been a long time since I had let loose and Darry as well. I hope we are going to have fun. I went to Darry and he had a beer for him and handed me a one as well. We started to walk around and talk to all the big people we knew. Darry was having a blast talking to all the old people we hung out with. Buck and him were getting a long pretty well. Which I was glad for.

We decided on a spot to watch all the competitions. The rest of the gang came up to us. Steve and Soda were talking about all the trouble they wanted to cause, but did not. They had found girl to flirt with, and I wasn't surprised. I ask if they had seen Two-bit and Pony and they said they had not. I had a feeling Pony was babysitting Two-bit or for once pony was having fun drinking but I would go with the first one. The first event was barrel racing which was pretty good. I won money on that event. I knew I was going to win a couple others to. I did learn from Buck. I was on about my 5th beer when Darry brought me another one. I could tell he was starting to feel it to. Steve and Soda were find it funning there big brother was drinking and having fun. After we watch for a little long me and Darry start to kiss, and this went on for about 20 mins. The rodeo was almost over, so decided to round up the gang.

We walk around we first found Steve and Soda. I could tell they were not going to feel good tomorrow morning. Both had been drinking a lot and from the looks of it they had been making out with some girls. They had lip gloss all over their faces, which I don't think Darry could be mad. He was cover in lip gloss heself. We walk them to the truck and told them to stay put and not to anything with anybody. Then we were off to find Two-bit and Pony. Two-bit was sucking on some blonde's face. He had to pry him off and told him it was time to go home and we ask him where Pony was and he did not know. I think Darry was about to blow a fuse. I decided to go ask for help. Darry took Two-bit to the truck with the other drunks.

I went to Buck and ask him if had seen Pony had he said he had about 15 mins ago. I told him if he see him to bring him to my truck, and he said he would. I kept looking around and I knew Darry was as well. I did find Darry and we started to look together. We seen a kid about Pony age making about with a girl and Darry did not think it was Pony, but I knew it was. I walk up to him and Pony turned to look at me and Darry. He knew he was in trouble and I knew it was a good thing I was there. I told him we were leaving now, and to tell the girl bye. He did and followed us back to the truck. I notice he had been drinking but did not say a thing. I think Darry was uspet that his baby brother had been making out with a girl. I mean he was almost 15 and he had a right to like girls. We piled into the truck and we decided to stay the night in a hotel that was close. We all check in and got we got the pent house. I knew the guy whom ran the hotel and he gave use a good deal on the room.

When we got in the room I knew Darry was expecting an expiation from Pony. I told him we could all wait til morning to discuss this matter. Darry looked stunned but I knew he was pretty drunk and he would say something hurtful, and he agreed. I sent Pony to bed, and along with everyone else. Soda I heard ask Pony what he did and he said he was with a girl. Soda was in shock and he wanted to know details, but I shut off the lights. I knew everyone was going to know everything in the morning. I do not think the guys knew what to do with information they gotten from Pony. Darry and I were in bed together, and we were going to have some fun. He was happy for a while, but I think the alcohol had some effect on him. I cannot wait to see the guys reaction to Darry with a hangover. I have a feeling they were going to see a new Darry tomorrow, but he was going to be a hard ass on Pony for making out with a girl.


	8. Chapter 8 The next morning

I woke up the next morning with Darry arm around me. I hope the guys were not going to get into too much trouble for last night. I knew Pony was going to get in some trouble. I had never seen Darry that mad before. I moved to get out of bed I knew I was going to have a little hang over. I find the aspirin and swallowed four of them with some water, and went to find some food. The gang was mostly asleep expect for Two-bit. He look a little green, but not too bad. He tried to smile at me , and I smiled at him. I realized all I had on was Darry shirt, I decided to go find a pair of short and slid them on. I walk back into the kitchen and decided to call room service. The rest of the guys were up by the time I finished ordering. Pony looked really sick, so I went and got a wet rag, and started to dab his forehead hoping to make him feel better. He smiled and started to look a little better. Room service had arrived. I got eggs and toast for everyone. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit started to eat with me. Pony nibbled on some toast, I knew he was not going to feel good all day.

I decided to go wake up boy, Darry. I climbed into bed and jumped on him. He was surprised. I ask him if he wanted to take a shower and he said he would love to. I knew getting him in the shower would help with his hangover he had ,but did not want to admit. He was putting on the act of being the responsible adult. I knew he was not happy with Pony, but I think he was going to be too hard on Pony. He was a good kid, and just wanted to have a little fun. I also knew he older brother, Darry was doing the same thing last night. Me and Darry hopped into the shower. I knew this was going to be fun, and it was. He ended up feeling better, and so did I. We were going to get him some food, and hopefully settle everything with Pony and probably Soda. I not sure if Darry, knew Pony was Drunk or if he was just upset with making out with a random girl.

Meanwhile….in the kitchen

Pony was talking about Soda. Soda I did not mean to get drunk, and for some reason I thought the girl was really cute. I start talking a whole bunch, and then she let me kiss her. Soda responded by saying I just don't know what to tell you because you should have stay away from the booze. Pony sighned knowing Soda was right, but he just wanted to be like the rest of the gang. Two-Bit walk in and ask what did this girl look like? Pony responded by saying I really do not remember. Two-Bit had laugh at him and ask him how much he had to drink? Pony had stated he drank a lot and does not remember how much he was drinking, but he decided it was to much.

Darry and Danielle walk into the kitchen.

Darry and I came back to the kitchen. I had gotten Darry some eggs, and toast. He started to eat. I was wondering if he had remember last night at all. He said to Pony, we will deal with your punishment when we get home, but let have fun for the rest of today. Pony smiled thinking maybe his brother was going to easy on him but I had my doubts. We were planning on hanging around the city for the day, and have a good time. I was hoping to lighen up Darry with Pony punishment. He still need some punishment for drinking but for making out no. He was 15, so I thought it was alright for him to be with a girl. The first time I was with Darry was when we were sixteen. I knew today was going to fun, even though I sure everyone had a hangover. Two-Bit and mine were not that bad. Soda and Steve were starting to function probably. Darry was okay, but I knew it was an act. Pony had crawled back into bed, which I was not surprised. Pony was not going to feel good all day but I had a cure.


	9. Chapter 9

The cure for a hangover I had was to give everyone a monster energy drink. They always worked for me most of the time. I was hoping it would work for Pony. Everyone in the gang had one including Darry. Then we decided we were going to explore the city. I wanted to go to the mall. Two-Bit thought this was a good idea, and I knew he was planning on stealing some stuff. I just told him to be careful, security in the city was tighter. Darry just smiled knowing eventually we going to have pick up Two-Bit somewhere when he caught. Soda and Steve wanted to see if they could pick up any girls. Then Pony wanted to go see a movie. I knew a good one playing, but Darry did not to excite about that. I told Darry we could sit in back and make out but he said he wanted to set a better example for his younger brothers. I knew he did but I wanted to have fun. I still wanted to see the movie.

So Darry and I decided to go see a movie with Pony, but he wanted to see Star wars. I had already seen that. I wanted to see a romantic movie but that did not happen. Pony asked if he could sit alone after there. The other guys decided they were going to walk around the mall, and see if they could steal anything. If that did not work there was an arcade they could play at. I was surprised at Pony, but I think we were he did not want to be a third wheel. We both agreed and did not think anything about it. We went to buy tickets for the movie. I was glad to relax and watch a movie. I knew Darry was not thrilled to watch the movie, but I think he wanted to spend time with Pony after last night. He was worried about what he brother was doing. He was hoping he was not going to be like the other guys.

Darry POV

I was with my girl, Danielle, we got back together as soon as she came back. I knew she was worried about what happen with Pony. I just did not want him to grow up to fast. I knew he was only 15. My life was changing with Danielle being back. We got our ticket. I pick out seats. I was a little worried when Pony wanted to sit by himself. I decided to let him, but I told him we were going to see the same movie. We walk into the movies, and found seats. Pony told me where he was going to be sitting. He wanted to be by himself. I think he was scared he was going to get in trouble for last night. I think I was just going to ground him for a week for drinking when we got back home. With the making out with a girl, I was going to have talk to him about girls. Danielle was sitting beside me and she was always getting into movies. I figure when we were leaving Danielle and Pony were going to be talking about the movie. They both loved them. I trying to watch but they are just so boring. I put my arm around Danielle, and she smiled but she went back to the movie.

I was enjoyed being with a girl. I knew the past was going to catch up to her eventually. She was keeping a secret from the gang. I remember. I surprised the gang had not figure it out. She had the same blonde hair, and her eyes were the exact same. The personality were somewhat different. Last night I could tell she was a Winston. We all sort of went off on own last night. I went back to trying to enjoy the movie.

I look up and I did not see Pony anywhere. Danielle was way into the movie. I tuned to her and ask her if she had seen where Pony had went. She did not notice he left, and neither did I. I was hoping he just went to the restroom. The movie was finally over, it was a very long movie. I went out to the lobby to find Pony. I could not believe what I was seeing. He was making out with another girl. I beginning to think he has a thing for red heads, because both girls he had been with had red hair. He was getting worse as the rest of the guys. I was hoping to be different. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and think he knew he was going to be in trouble.

Danielle POV

We got done with the movie. I do not think Darry care for the movie all the much. I knew he was deep in thought and I think was about his little brother. We watch the end of the movie and Pony had left during the movie. I was hoping he had just went to the bathroom. Hope was dashed when we waked out to the lobby and Pony was making out with a girl.

Darry had tapped his shoulder and Pony look up like he was in trouble. I do not blame Darry. Pony was getting out of control. I do not think Darry was excepting Pony to be interested in girl quite yet. I knew Darry was about to lose his temper. I walk up to them trying to keep my cool, but I knew this was going to be difficult. I told Darry to talk about this when were in the truck. I think I am calling buck and the rest of the guys can ride with him back to home. I decided to make Pony and Darry leave to find the guys, so they would not fight inside the mall. We went to the arcade hoping they would end up there.

When we were walking there, I notice Pony neck had a hickey. I tell really what you were thinking. We were in the movies, and you just meet that girl. He did not know what to say. He was scared, because I usually stay pretty quiet about what the guys do. The guys walk up to us. They did not what was going on. They were looking at me because I usually do not look mad. I was just about as mad as Darry was. I told the guy we were going to be eating lunch and then heading back to Tulsa. We deiced to go to the restaurants at the end of the mall, which was good. We all got food. Pony was stuck in between me and Darry. He knew he was in trouble when I was being near him. We had a pretty normal lunch. We all went to the restroom before heading out. We had pack out stuff last night from the hotel. I had call Buck, and he agreed to pick up the guys. They were going to ride back with him. Darry and I were going to talk to Pony about his behavior lately. I knew this had to been done. I did think I was going to enjoy this at all, but I think this need to be done, so he does not make a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10-The Ride Home

Danielle POV

I climbed into the truck with Darry and Pony. We had sent the guys ahead with Buck. Soda was not happy, he wanted to be involved. I knew this had to be solved between Pony and Darry. I was just there to make sure Darry did not lose his temper. He had a tended to do that, and I was not much better. I had a little bit of self-control, which I developed over time but it was still difficult. I was driving with Pony and Darry in the back, and I was hoping they would talk about what was going on with Pony. Darry was trying to stay calm. He was hoping to get along with Pony, and he wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

Darry POV

I was trying to figure out was going with Pony. Catching Pony with two different girl in two different day back to back was confusing. I was trying to get him to talk about why he decided that he was going to act like the other guys. I had ask him "What he was thinking making out with the girls?"

Pony responded by saying "he just wanted to have some fun. That what he was doing was no big deal. All the guys had something along those lines, and why should I be any different."

I knew he was right. All the guys had been making out with girls well before they were 15, but I was still worried about how far he would go before he was going to put on the breaks. I look at Danielle and she was thinking the same things. She had lost her innconed when she was 12. I had lost mine when I was 14, but I was not going to tell him that. I wanted to make sure he was going to be prepared if he decided to go farther with girls then when I had caught him.

I asked him "how far he was going with the different girls?" he look down and I could tell he was embarmmassted to be talking about such things. He was bright red, so I though we still might be ahead of this. Yet, I was not quite sure. He just look out the window, and thinking this was the end of the conversation. I told him to tell me. Then he then he looked down and said second base. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. This was not good. I wanted to keep him alittle kid, and not gone over this stuff with him.

Danielle POV

I was shock when Pony answered. I knew Darry had put off having the talk with him. I also knew I was invading on something private. I wonder if I should have let them drive home, and rode with the other guys. Then again Darry did not like me around Buck, I think he was jealous. Pony was looking at Darry like he was scared. Darry looked anger but confused. He knew this stuff was going to happen but I just don't think he was ready for it. Then he ask Pony "have you thought about going all the way"?

Pony just look away before answer quietly "yes"

Darry Ask "how many different girls were you with and do I know any of them"?

Pony responded by saying "not really sure about a certain number maybe some way from five to ten. The only one you might not is Angela Shepard and then I forgot Cherry." I knew the Shepard quite well. I graduated with Tim and so did Darry. He would probably knock us out if we told anyone he had gradated. The only reason he did not get into college was because of his police record. I yelled at him was he crazy. You know she was a big brother whom would kill you right?

He looked at me stunned. Pony did not know I knew Tim. Then I said we went to school together before I moved. Pony said "yea I know but Curly knew and he was alright with it. I just had to keep it hid from Tim. I actually had a relationship with her that last about two weeks, but we kind of cheated on each other." I look at him then Darry. Darry was shocked at what his little brother was saying but however, I wanted to know the story. He started by saying they were going out but the mostly made out. They would talk sometimes about Darry and Tim. Then being the youngest and having to deal with big brothers. Well then Steve and Soda invited to me to go along with them to some party. At first I said No but of course Soda kept bugging me, so I went. I had lost Steve when Evie meet us there. Then Soda found some girl, and starting talking to her. So I wondering around and see my girl making out with one of the River kings. So instead of having it out with her, I went and found a girl of my own. When she found later that not she was not happy about what I was doing. Then we broke up after that. Well actual we had a big fight. Steve and Soda were too busy with their girls to notice. I stayed off into space. I can not believe what Pony told me.

I told him he needs to be careful what kind of girls he is going to be dating. I guess he was surprised I was lecturing him. I was older but he had just seen me as a friend of Darry. Darry was in shock about what he brother was telling him. I then told him to be careful and if he had any question he could come to Darry or me. If he did not feel comfortable with us, then go to Soda at least. He sort of look down and ask me why I was not freaking out him with girls?. I guess at 15 I was going all the way with boys, and Darry was to. Darry turned BRIGHT RED in the face. I don't think he wanted Pony to know. Oh well I thought to me self. Pony stayed quiet, and he ask if he was going to be in trouble. I told him for the drinking yes, but with being with the girls No. He look okay with that. I told him he was going to be grounded for two weeks, and this also means no reading for two weeks. He just signed and Darry said "he said that is being nice, I would have went for longer, but I guess since there is no reading that fine". Darry knew I knew how to take care of children. I just wanted my on life and I thought by the time I left Dally would be okay, but I guess I was wrong. We finally made it back. Pony stayed on the pouch and lit a cigs. And I stole one of his again. At times I think he does not know what to think about me.


	11. Chapter 11- Rumble ans Shock

Danielle POV

Pony would not talk to me or Darry. He was not happy he was being punished. He notice he just stay in the house and looked bored. I told him he could help cook or clean and he usually look at like I was nuts. I told him he was allowed to draw but that was it. He was allowed to work on his homework and I would check it. He was not happy. I was making breakfast for the gang, and working on writing a letter to a friend in New York. Then all of sudden Tim walk into the house, saying he wanted to have a rumble with someone. He can tell he had not changed. He walk into the kitchen and seen be. I told him "Hello Jackass" and he smiled back and said "Hello Bitch". Nothing had changed. He was use to people taking off and coming back. I think he knew I was back in town for a while.

Tim POV  
I was shocked to see Danielle Winston back in town. I figure after Dally she would have come back soon but I guess she had to deal with everything in her own way. She was still as tuff as I remember. She was sitting at the Curtis's table, and I wonder if she was back with Darry already. They had off and on again relationships. I ask her where Darry was and she responded by saying "He was at work again". She understood why he worked, but I don't think she like it to well. Well tell him I stopped by to see if they wanted to be in a rumble this Friday night. I told him they prob. would help out. I told him I would as well, and he would except nothing less. Just then Pony walk into the kitchen and said "Hello" but he did not look happy and ask he what was up. He said he was grounded and was not allow to read. I laughed only greaser in the world that was mad because he could not read. I ask what he did and

He said "He was drinking at the rodeo."

I smiled at him and told him Darry was being a hardass.

Then he said "he did not ground me, Danielle did."

I smiled and laugh Danielle is someone you did not want to mess with. She sometimes scared me, but I was not going to admitted that. Then I ask if he wanted to help in the rumble. Danielle step in and said he could. He looked really happy, and I was glad he was able to fight well as he got older. He was also a lady killer as well, and he was as bad as the rest of us. I see him with my little sister, and I figure I was going to talk to Darry about it. Then Danielle was there and was helping being the parent. So I thought maybe I would talk to her about Pony.

Danielle POV

I knew Tim wanted to talk about something. I can tell by the look in his eyes. I ask him what he wanted to talk about and he said Pony. I knew this good not be good. He said Pony was begin to act like a greaser when it came to girls, and I told him I know. We caught him with two different girls when went up to the rodeo. I told him Darry and I talk to him, but I don't think he is going to stop being with girls. Tim just said to keep him away from Angel, and I told him to stay away. I told Tim "I don't think he was going down the route again". Tim seemed happy about that, and I knew he would be. He ask me if I was going to fight or if I was going to a nurse for the rumble. I told him depends on what I am needed to do. I could fight against any guy, and Tim knew this. I and he had a couple of fights before. Then we talk about the details of the rumble and told him I would tell the guys tonight and more than likely we could help them out. They we going aginst the RK. I had a few fights with them before. Then Tim left saying he had stuff he need to get done, and I told him bye.

Later that night

Danielle POV

Darry had walk in and I had dinner ready. The rest of the gang was already here. I told them after dinner I had something to tell them and told Pony not to tell early after Tim left. I told him to also stay away from Angel, and he said he would. He said he was after a new girl when he was ungrounded. I figure he would find one at the rumble. I lifted his punishment for that Friday and Saturday. I would tell Darry about that later. We all sat down for dinner, when I notice a couple of Bruise on Steve. I ask him "What Happened" and said he got into a fight with his old man and he was probably staying over here tonight. I told him that was a good idea. Then I notice the long sleeve sheet. I am assuming he has a cut there, and I need to talk him after as well.

We all finished dinner and went into the living room. Darry was in his chair, Two-bit, Soda, Steve were on the couch. Then Pony was on the fall leaning against the couch. I was standing in the middle of the living room getting ready to talk. I told them about the rumble with Tim and they said they would be glad to help. I was happy and Darry was glad to see me happy. He knew I was always going to be good friend with Tim. Later that night I knew Darry was going to have me try to tell the gang who I was. I had been putting off for a while now. I decided I need to tell them before the rumble. I told the gang there was something they did not know about me and I said that my last was Winston. Yes I am Dally Winston old sister. The gang looked to be in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

I had just told the gang who I was to say they were surprised was understatement. I knew they knew Dally had a sister, or that Darry would have dated her. I guess they were just surprised. I think at one point they all knew who I was but just did not put the dots together. Most of them might have seen me when I was here the first time, but that had been years ago. I left the first chance I got. The gang was basically just staring at me at the news I just said. Darry was the first to speak up and said he already knew and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then the rest of the gang said okay and we start to talk about the rumble.

Darry was surprised when Pony said he could not wait. Then I told Darry that I told him that he could fight. Darry was not sure because of what happen last time he was in a rumble. This was because he was ill and he said he had grown since last time he fought. I think Pony would be alright to fight. I knew he could handle his own. He was excited and I knew a bunch of girls were going to be their playing nurse. Some things never change. I was excited to it had been awhile since I had been in a good fight. I knew Darry was worrying about everyone. He was upset about what was going to happen with the gang, and I told him to relax and gave him a kiss on the check hoping to calm him down. This sort work and then he went to make dinner and we all started to eat. The gang talked about what they did. The gang was talking about why we fighting with Tim. They also knew there were close but since this did not involve the Soc they did not understand while they were fighting.

I told the guys that I was friends with Tim before I left and he ask to fight and I agreed. I just figure you guy would want to fight to.

We were going to have fun but the rumble was still two days away. We went on about are business as usual. Ponyboy was happy he could fight but he was not happy that he had to stay at home the rest of the time. Pony was reading a book I had given him because I was going to knock him out because he was getting on my last nerve. Curly and Tim walked in. Tim said he wanted to talk with me alone and Curly ask where Pony was and I said in his bedroom. I was about to tell him Pony was grounded but decided against I just told him Pony was not allowed to leave the house. He said okay and I am guessing he does not whom I am. Tim said the rumble was still on but some weapons were going to be involved and he told me the Curtis gang usually does not use weapons. I said I would have to talk to Darry but it was up to them. I would still be there. I pulled out my pink knife. Tim smirk just like he always did. I could fight with weapons but I did not knew about the rest of the gang. Tim had left and he forgot to take Curly with him. I went to check on Pony and Curly I walk into the room both we telling stories about how far they went with girls and I knew that these were mostly stories. I just laughed and then I notice what Pony tried to hid under the bed it was a playboy. I knew I was going to have to show this to Darry and Pony look like he was in trouble. I told Curly to go home and he left quickly when he seen me glare at him. Pony look like he was going to be in huge trouble. I told him about what was going on with the rumble and said he would not be allowed to fight if it was up to Darry. I told him I wanted to see him with a chain or pipe before I agree yes or no. He said okay and I figure he must have experience and I have a feeling Curly was behind it. I was going to talk to the rest of the gang tonight.

Later that Night

I was in the kitchen making supper for the gang. I was the usually the one cooking sometime I would use food coloring other time not. Tonight it was chicken with corn and salad. The gang seem to like this so we had it a lot. I made the announcement about the rumble. Two-Bit and Steve said okay they were fine with it. Darry had said NO and meant it but I would talk to him later in bed. Soda said sure against his big brothers wishes. Darry said Pony would not be allow to fight but I have already given him permission. He was excellent this afternoon when he showed me what he could do with a chain and his switchblade that he had but was not supposed to have. I said he would be fine and the gang looked in shock apparel they have never seen the kid fight before. I had called Tim that afternoon and said Curly had taught the kid a lot about fighting. Darry did not look to happy with me but then I slid on to his lap and laid my head on his chest. Then I started to suck on his neck and he was trying to remember what we were fighting about. The gang looked surprised that Darry could forget what he was doing and saying. The gang never knew this side of Darry and neither did his brothers.

After supper I decided to go bed and so did Darry. We crawled into bed and started talking about the rumble and said he would fight but only if I was playing nurse with the other girls. I told him I was planning to anyway. I made no promises if the rumble got too much I would jump in and he agreed. We both grabbed our books off the night stand and started to read before we fell asleep. That did not last long because we heard screaming and I went off to take care of Pony whom had a nightmare. Then Steve walk in or more like limp in and said he got in a fight with his Dad. So I called for Darry to take care of Steve. Then Steve said totally something out of the blue he said me and Darry we acting like Darry parents. I had never thought about it, and it came natural to try and take care of everybody because we were older. Darry and I just kept taking care of everyone. Soda came out and said he did not feel good. I went to get the thermometer to take his temperature and it was just 100 which was a little high. I gave him some medicine and he was trying not to act like a little kid but he was sick so I tried to comfort him the best I could. Darry was still taking care of Steve and we finally got to sleep around two in the morning. I knew tomorrow was going to be rough for Darry and myself. I was supposed to be up at six to hope on the stock market. I knew we were going to need coffee first thing in the morning. Taking care of everyone was getting to be hard but I knew we could do it. We were able to take care of the gang. I think tomorrow after working I am going to have Pony and Steve if he feels better clean out the old guess room that use to be Pony room. I think maybe Steve might be moving in if I have say in anything. I would discuss this with Darry in the morning. The gang was becoming like family and I loved it.


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle POV

I woke up really tired. I walk into the kitchen with Darry making coffee and I took a cup. He looked just as tried. He had to go to work, and so I helped him get ready. We had a quickie before he went to work. After he left I had to get Soda and Steve up for the day. It took me ten minute to get Soda awake. He told me he was feeling better, but I was so sure. He still looked sick, and told him to call me at work if he was still sick. Steve did not look any better. I told him to go lay down in the guess room and I would call in work for him. Soda left to go work. Pony did not have to be up, so I just let him sleep. I grabbed the paper and my laptop. I start on work with the stock market. I check all my accounts seemed I was doing pretty well. I think maybe it time for some new paint and furniture.

I decided last night that Steve was moving in and I think Darry was going to agree. Steve look terrible last night. I knew had to protect the gang and I had become the mother figure. The gang seemed to like having me around, and well Pony was adjusting to me. He was mad about me grounding him. He also told me he was glad it wasn't Darry. Seems him and Darry fight a lot. Then I thought about getting him some new clothes and possible a desk. I guess paying Nike and Apple really paid off. We could go shopping for some stuff. Hopefully the guys would be okay with that. Then the rumble was torrmow night I was excited and so was the rest of the gang. I knew we had a good chance of winning the rumble. I hated the RK just as much Tim. I never liked them I was here for the first time. The gang was getting used to Darry being with a girl, yet I was not so sure. Two-Bit was the most okay with it because he had seen it before. The rest of the gang had not. I think I am going to make a shopping list and everything we need at the mall. I knew I wanted to get a new book. I was going crazy without one. I need to pick up a lighter to because I had lost mine again. I kept stealing Pony and I lost his too. I think we just need to buy some. Then I started to make a list of everything I would need to make Steve room, and what Darry and I room need. Then Pony and Soda room and what they need. I think the house need a makeover. I was not sure what Darry was going to think about it. I hope the guys would be okay painting and moving stuff, but I wanted to see what Darry through first.

A/N: Sorry have been busy with school. I would like at least one review to post the next chapter. I am open for suggestion I am having a little write block but I know where I want to end but it not there yet. I just need to fill in the middle.


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle POV

Well Pony finally decided to get out of bed. He ask me what I was doing with my laptop and newspapers. I told him I was working. He looked surprised, and he ask me if I could teach him about the stock market. I gave him the basic this took about 2 hours. Then I let him pick out one and he could watch it over the next few weeks. Then I told him we were going shopping on Saturday if all felt well enough from night because the rumble was tonight.

I went to go check on Steve to make sure he was already. I woke him up when I walked into the room. He ask me what I was doing and said checking up on him. He just smiled and ask if he could have something to drink. I pulled out the OJ, and poured him a glass and brought it back to him. He was very thankful and I told him to get back into bed and get some more sleep. He was not going to the rumble I had already laid down the law. He tried to argue with me and I had won. I was going to get my way and the gang was going to learn that. I need to talk to Darry later today about Steve moving in.

For lunch I had made everyone chicken noodle soup and they all seemed to like. I think it made Steve feel a little better. Pony said he had not had it in forever. He was glad I was starting to cook different stuff. He told at one time baked chicken was his favor but he was now getting tired of it. He also mention he liked to bake but I could not tell the rest of the guys, so that after noon we spend making cookies and buckeyes. They came out great. We could get them with supper and tomorrow.

A Few Hours Later

The gang was home and we had ate a small supper. Fighting on a full stomach was not the best idea. Two-Bit was getting drunk but I was not surprised. The rest of guys except Steve were getting ready. I had called Evie over to help take care of Steve while we were out. He was bitching about but he was happy his girlfriend was there. Pony and Soda were hogging the bathroom again. Maybe between everyone we could save enough money to add on a second bathroom. I needed to make a list of things Darry and I needed to talk about. We started to head out the door to fight. I knew Darry was not happy with the weapons rule but everyone would be okay. We had fought the RK before and everything turned out fine. We started to walk to the lot where the rumble was taking place.

A/N: The next chapter will be the rumble…I want that to be its own chapter. Hope to get at least one review to post next chapter. Can be anything!


	15. Chapter 15

We were getting ready for the rumble. Darry had talked me into being a nurse. I tended to let my temper get the best of me. Ponyboy was super excited and so were the rest of the guys. Darry was not happy with the weapon rule but I told him to get over it. I knew some other greaser girls were also going to be there watching the fight. I was not sure about that but I think we could be friends. I was one of the oldest one's going and so was Darry and Tim. Darry went over the rules with the guys. Soda and Pony had to get out of their quick if they did not want to get caught by the police. I told a short cut that I had found and was still there.

We walk down to the lot were the rumbling was taking place. I had one Darry black t-shirt along with some tight jeans. Darry was ready for a fight but I was notice Pony looks just like his brothers and ready to fight. Tim explain the rules to everyone. Then all the girls get together talking about the fight hoping the guys don't get too banged up. I see Angela was there and she kept looking at Pony but then also seen about five other girls looking at him to. I figure out he take after Soda. Darry is not sure about Pony and girls which is quite funny. The RK had arrived. I knew Tim was going to start it since this was his rumble. He and the leader of the RK went at it and then the rumble had started. The Shepherd gang had one. I went over to Darry and he had a cut, some bruises but he would be okay. Soda had about the same. I look for Pony but did not see him. Then I look over and saw about three girls fixing him up. He gotten cut up a little bit and all the girls were trying to help him. Darry did not know what to think. Soda had the same girls helping him and him flirting back and he was use to this, but I think with Pony it was new. I told Darry once they were done we could go home.

Darry looked very tired and then said we could go and just tell the Pony and Soda to be home be curfew. Then he said Pony still grounded for another week. I said it would be okay just for tonight for him to have a little fun. We decided to go back to the house. Darry reminded his brothers to be home by curfew. I was wondering if they were going to make it. When we got back to the house I went to check on Steve. He seemed to be sleeping peaceful, so I just let him be. I went and got Darry an ice pack for his hand, which I knew hurt.

I ask him if we should let Steve stay in this house. I explained I did not want him to go back to his father. Darry was not sure because of social services. He thought maybe eventually something bad was going to happen when Steve would need a guardian. I thought about adopt him and I think I could get his father permission but Darry was not sure about I because we already had two teenagers and were not married. I told him we could try. We were two working adults and making more than enough money.

Then I told him about making some home improvements. I told him that I had gotten some extra money from a stock. He said he would think about it, and then I smiled and climbed on his lap. I looked into his eyes and he said we could fix up the house and then see about Steve. Then I also seen he was looking down my shirt, and slap his arm. He just smiled and said he was a guy. Tomorrow we decided we were going to make a list of everything that needed to be fix and go buy supplies.

A/N: Changed a few things but I think it going to be only a few more chapter long. One review to post next chapter, so I know people are still reading this. I also am working on the writing and spelling. I am going back proofreading pervious chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

The guys finally got home around two. I knew they were late but I was not that worried. I hoped they were okay but I remember Darry had broken curfew many times. They had gotten and Darry had yelled at both of them. Darry then notice Pony and Soda necks. Seem they had found girls for the night both of them had hickeys on their neck. Darry and I were not too happy with the guys, but they said they could not punished them and I said why? Apparently Darry had left a hickey on my neck. Darry looked and saw. He faced turned red but we could grounded them for breaking curfew by two hours and I gave them each a week. So that meant Pony was going to be grounded for the next two weeks, so that meant he could help me with moving future and painting. Plus he could help me with other stuff around the house as well. Darry told them to go to sleep and we were going to busy tomorrow.

The next morning I work up. I was going to start making breakfast .and thinking I was going to buy a new set of pans. I knew Darry was not exactly happy about fixing up the house with my money, but he was going to have to get over that. We needed to fix the house up and I wanted to. I was living there and wanted to help out as much as possible. I knew trying to get custody of Steve was going to be difficult but I think we could manage it. We both make enough to take care of everyone. Most of the time the gang was here anyway, and I need not want Steve anywhere near his father.

After everyone was up and fed. Darry and I decided to go around the house and see what needed replace. Every room was going to be painted. Pony and Soda wanted green and I told them that was fine. I act Steve what his favorite color was and he said blue, so the guess room was going to be blue. Darry and me room was going to be purple cause he said no to black. We argue for about 15 mins before we finally agreed on purple. The living room was going to be a light red and the kitchen was going to stay white but with a fresh coat of paint. We decided that we are going to look at new beds because I think we needed them. I told Pony he could pick out a new desk, and everyone was getting a new night stand. We decided to keep the table and just refinish it. We went off to the only mall in Tulsa. We brought all three trucks- mine, Steve's and Darry. This was going to take a while. We were going to the mall first and getting the furniture then we were going to the hard ware store to get the rest of the stuff we need. I knew we were going to redo the floor in the kitchen, but that it.

We got to the mall and got everything picked out. Darry was not happy with all we brought but it was going to make the house look so much nicer. Then we went to the hardware store, and we lost Pony in the not very big hardware store. I hope he was just looking at something. I was right he was looking at something when I final found him, he was getting a girl phone number. That boy is getting on my last nerve. I pulled him away when she was walking away from him. I told him we needed to get paint and screws. He was not allowed to use the phone while he was grounded and he just glared at me and I returned the glared back. We finally finshed at the hardware store and were going to start working on the house. The guys did most of the construction work, such as fixing doors or patching holes in the wall. The place was already looking better.

The next day Pony and Steve were the only ones home. They got to help paint. They did a pretty good job. Then they had to move in furturie and move out the old. This was going to take a while. We had taken a break to have lunch. I had made left over tuna noddle casserole the gang seemed to like last night and the guys seem to like it today. After we ate we finshed with everything. It did not take as long as I thought. I told Pony he could take a shower first then Steve could take one. I still would not let him go home. The house was great looking, but I still wanted to fix the fence outside and the flowerbed before our meeting next week with the social worker. We were going to try to get custody over Steve and me personally able to legal help with Pony and Soda. Soda and Steve were seventeen, which was still a year where they need a guardian. We had not told the anything that was going to happen. Darry and I made enough money together to help run the house. The home improvement I think was going to help. We had a week to get everything together. Steve was looking and feeling much better. He was going back to work tomorrow, and I told him he was to come here after work. He father was willing to get us the right to him because he was about ready to lose the house and could not take care of his son. To be honest I don't think he ever wanted a kid in the first place. I wanted to have a large family, and so did Darry. I think we may end up with one pretty soon.

A/N: Thanks _darrylover4ever _for the review….I knew this took me awhile but be busy lately. I am going to hopefully have the next chapter done soon. I will post it once I get at least one review. I am going to finish this and then go back and fix some the grammar and spelling errors. I know what is going to be about next.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later

Steve was better and he was annoying. He keep trying to fight with Pony. I had to separate them I don't know how many different times. Steve still tried to go home but I would not let him. I was standing my ground and when a Winston stands their ground you don't mess with them. Steve and Pony just got into another fight. Soda was at work but Steve had the day off. The fight was over want was on the TV. Pony wanted to watch some movies that was on and Steve wanted to watch the Bonanza. I told them both to go do something else but Pony had to stay in the house. I like it when Two-Bit here he would have mickey on the TV. I can't believe I actually wanted to watch that.

Pony decided he was going to start a book. i told him he could read unless I needed help with house work. He was getting good at doing the dishes. He had a week left of his punishment. Tonight would be the night the social worker was coming. I told Steve he had to stay but I don't think he knew why. I was making baked chicken with peas and watermelon. I wanted to make sure they were getting most of the food groups. I knew the social worker was going to be picky but I think that was okay. I had already showed them all of the bank statements. Darry and I were told we had enough money to take care of the all kids. They told us they would like to see Steve and SOda working on getting their GED or high school diploma. They gave us paper work about it. I think they might be working on their GED if it is up to me. The only thing they did not care for was Darry and I not being marry but they said they could over look that since we were young.

I knew tonight was important. I had gotten a blue button down shirt and khaki short for Pony. He was pissed about what I had made him wear. Steve had gotten a light green button down shirt with black shorts. He was madder than Pony. Soda was okay with his or trying to be nice. He had a white button down shirt with black shorts. Darry was not happy when I pick his clothes either. He had a pair of khaki shorts with a light blue button down shirt. I had laid a tie out to go with his outfit. He said he wear it but you could tell he did not want to wear it. I had on a black skit with a blouse covered with a purple flower pattern. All the blades had been put up for the night. Darry was going to get home around five and they would be here around six. I figure we were going to get some mean but I hope everything would turn out alright. I look at the clock it was about three.

I decided I was going to get the Steve and Pony to make sure the house was perfectly clean. I had Pony going everything in the kitchen. I made him sweep the floor. Wash the breakfast dishes. He was making sure all the dishes were in the right place. He had gotten out a baking dish for the chicken to thaw in. Steve was sent in the living room. He was going to sweep. Then he had to pick up all the magazines and throw away all the newspapers. I was double checking bedrooms. I was making sure they did not have anything the guys were not suppose to. I am glad I check. I had found three playboys. I yelled at Pony and Steve. Steve looked at me with wide eyes, so I knew one of them was his. I told him he was grounded for one day and so Pony was getting an extra day on his punishment. Soda was getting another day when he got home. I went outside in the back and threw them out. Neither one was very happy but that was all I found. I had them make their beds while I was making Darry and I. I made sure all the clothes were hanging up or the dirty clothes were put in the hamper. The house was spotless when Darry and Soda got home. Soda got home around four, and I made him go take a shower and get ready. Steve and Pony went to get ready as well.

Steve was so confused why he was being treated the same as Pony and Soda. I wanted to make sure we were going to be able to take care of him before anything really happended. Darry came home around five. He was covered in sweat and roofing junk. I sent him to shower and get ready. The guys looked pretty good in their outfits. I look good myself I think. I started working on dinner. I was done about 5:30. We all ate in silence and Pony had taken the plates to the sink to wash them after we all got done eating. He was washing the dishes when there was a knock at the door, and an old batty women walked in. she smiled at Darry and I and we return the smile. She seemed old but maybe she was going to be nice.

A/N: One review and the next chapter goes up. I am almost done with this. I know some of the character seem OOC but I made them like that because they are supposed to be older at least in Pony case. I made Steve and Soda the same age as the book because it works with the story. I am also trying to show a different side of Darry. Thanks for the two reviews for last chapter.


	18. Chapter 18- Social Worker meetings

Danielle POV

The social worker wanted a tour of the house. She wanted make sure the house was in great condition. It was not in the worse condition. She said the new paint was very nice. She like how clean everything was. She was happy about us having fruit and veggie in the fridge. She had ask Steve to show her his bedroom and he took her to the guest room. Then she had Soda and Pony show their room. She was snoopy around their room but did not find anything.

She said she wanted to talk to Pony first since he was the youngest. Darry and I could wait in the kitchen while Steve and Soda went to play cards in their room. I told them to behave themselves. I hope they would not get into a fight. I went into the kitchen and sat and talk with Darry about his day at work. Let just say roofing houses is boring.

Pony POV

The social worker pick me to talk to her first. She ask the standard question. How I was doing in school. How I like living with my brothers. She talk about Steve staying here and I told her I did not mind. We seemed to get along well with Danielle being in charge. She ask me a lot about Danielle. She wanted to know if she though if something were to happen to Darry would it be okay if Danielle would get cousty of me. I told her that would be great. I grew to like Danielle even if she did ground me.

I told her about the times Danielle would take me to see movies and she was able to talk books with me. She even showed me how to cook which was something I found I enjoy doing. She makes sure I am get up with my summer reading list and staying out of trouble. The Social worker seem very happy with my answers. She said has seen my last grade card and I was doing well here. She was letting me stay here. She told me to send in Soda next.

Soda POV

I walk into the living room with the social worker. She ask me how I like living with Darry and I told her I liked it here. She ask me if I thought about going back to school and I told her I did not want to I like working at the DX. She then ask me about possible working on getting my GED. I told her school was not for me and she let it go. I had a feeling Darry was going to bring this up later.

She then ask me about Danielle living here. I like her living here. She was able to help cook and clean. She help me with anything when I needed it. She was someone I could talk to. She then she ask what I thought about Steve staying here. I told her he was my best friend and we were having fun with him staying here. She looked very pleased with that information she then told me to send Steve into the living room to talk to her.

Steve POV

Soda told me the social worker wanted to talk to me. I was very confused about what was going on. I thought I was in trouble because I had been staying here too long. Danielle would not let me go back home at all. The social worker ask how I like staying here. I told her I like it a lot. I would go to work and I did not have to worry about the bills as much. Danielle would be the one likely to cook dinner but sometime Pony would cook. She ask about my relationship with Pony and Soda. Soda was easy he was my best friend and with Pony we were getting along better.

She ask me if I had though about going back to school. I told her I did not think that was an option. I told her I like my job and did not want to quit. She told me possible about going on to get my GED or going to a trade school at night. I told her I was not sure about it. She then told me to go back with Soda and Pony. That she wanted to talk to Danielle and Darry. I still did not know why she wanted to me. I went got Danielle and Darry. They both walked into the living room.

Darry POV

I knew the guys were wonder why they were probably getting ask more question than normal. Then Steve came and got us. We went into the living room. She ask us if we were doing okay with taking care of the kids. How I was liking working the basic. She ask Danielle how she like living here. She ask a lot about our relationship to make sure we were going steady basically. She ask Danielle why she wanted to take care of the kids. Her responds was I love them since I got here. I want to make sure they are going to succeed in life and make sure they had a long happy life. The social worker was impressed. She told us that we just had to sign the paper and we were going to have full custody of Steve.

After we signed the papers we kissed and we were both happy. The social worker left for us to tell the guys the good news. She told us to talk to Soda and Steve about getting their GED.

A/N: One review and the next chapter will be posted. I know there was a lot of POV in this because of the social worker meetings. What will happen when Steve find out about what is going on.


	19. Chapter 19- A special Treat and Surprise

Danielle POV

The social worker had left. We called the guys make in the room to tell them the news. We started by telling them that I had always had custody of them, not just Darry. They seemed to be okay with that. Then came the big news. I told Steve why he had to talk to the social worker. I told him that Darry and I were official his guardians. He looked surprised he did not know what to say. He came up and gave me a hug. I almost cried. He was grateful. Soda looked just as happy with this information.

Darry had said we were all going to go out for Ice Cream. We all piled in his truck he still would not let me drive. We got to the special place his parents always use to take him. We walk in and we started to order. Darry had gotten Chocolate with Soda and Pony. Steve and I got strawberry. I got my in bowl because I never can eat the cone fast enough. Darry and I were being all love- dove. I he was feeding me bites of ice cream. All the rest of them were making barfing noises. Pony smiled. He seemed like he was okay with everything. He almost seemed happy.

Steve POV

When Danielle told me they had full custody I was happy. My dad was getting really bad to live with he was drinking a lot again. Then Darry all took us out for Ice Cream. We were making fun of her and Darry because they were being a couple. I knew how lucky I was to be brought into this family. Even though Mrs. and Mr. Curtis had died I had seen them being replaced. Darry and Danielle were taking their place with taking care of others. Danielle was sweat and gentle. When we were going to get out of line Darry was there. They remind me of them the other day while Danielle was trying to make breakfast.

Flash Back

_Danielle was in the kitchen making pancakes. She was making them a normal color. She wanted us to begin to eat a little bit healthier. So she said no chocolate chips in the pancakes. Of course Mrs. Curtis always said the same thing. Mr. Curtis would always sneak them in when she was not looking and then I had seen Darry grab the bag of chocolate chips, when Danielle had her back turn he poured them into the batter. Danielle did not realize under she poured the batter on the pan. She smack Darry with the spatula and he grab her around the waist and gave her a kiss. _

I knew I was going to have a good life living with them. Soda was my best friend. I wonder if Danielle even though about Dally and if she had stayed would he be okay. I knew this time she was not taking off. She seemed like taking care of the house, us and Darry. I wonder if she wanted to visit his grave at all. I knew it was pretty nice and everything. I not sure where the money came from. Now I am thinking it might have been Danielle. I wanted to talk her about but I did not want to her feeling.

Danielle POV

I knew Steve was deep in though about something on the way home. I was thinking about asking him when we got home. I knew he was happy about the desicsion. I sometime wonder if I had stay would Dally had been okay, but then again I am not sure. I really should visit his grave sometime but I am not sure if I will be able to handle by myself. I thought about talking to Darry about it. I knew they went out about once a year. I knew the anniversity would be coming up in a couple of months.

We still had to talk about Steve and Soda about at least getting their GED. We did not need them both working full time. They could actually go back to school full time if they wanted. I was going to let them decided. We reached the house and climb out. I knew something was up when I had seen Tim standing on the porch. I did not think this was going to be good news. It never is with Tim.

A/N: One more review and I will update. I am trying to bring Danielle back into being Dally older sister. Maybe Darry has a surprise eventually for Danielle. Suggestion welcome.


	20. Chapter 20- Dealing Part I

We walk up to Tim. He told us to be careful some people were running around trying to start fight for no reason. I did not believe him at all. He told us that the RK were trying to get back at the Shepard's gang. That was more like I thought but we had to be careful because we were all close with Tim gang. I also knew Pony and Curly were good friends. I told the guys I did not want them to stay out past ten. Steve looked at me like I was crazy but I told him he would be grounded if he was going to be out past curfew. He was surprised but let it go. I knew he was going to have to adjust to being told what to do.

Tim wanted to talk to me alone. I told the guys and Darry go into the house. I had a feeling Darry was not happy about it. He and Tim sometimes get along but other time they did not. Tim then ask if I ever think about Dally. This threw me for a curve ball. I told him sometimes. He ask me if I had been by his grave yet, and I said No. I was too scared to go there by myself. I thought about asking Darry. I told Tim I was not sure if I was ready to face this yet. He told me it only going to get harder with time. He also mention the headstone look lovely, and he knew I had paid for it. I knew I was going to start crying so I told Tim he could go home.

Darry walked out onto the pouch with me and ask what is wrong. I told him that Tim had start to talk about Dally. I knew this was going to hit me eventually. I was really upset and I think Darry was scared to see me back down like that. He told me tomorrow we were going to visit Dally gave. He think it would be good for me to deal with this. I just keep crying and Darry had eventually pick me up and carry me inside. The guys were all quiet about what was going on. Darry carried me to our room and laid me down on the bed. He kick off his boots and climbed into bed with me. I laid my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. I felt safe when I was with him. I knew it was late.

Darry told me he would be right back and I gave him a look. Then he promised me he would be back right away. He was going to make sure the guys were in bed they had work in the morning. He then came back and crawled into bed with me. We went back to cuddling together. I knew tomorrow I was going to have to talk to him. I thought I had dealt with this but I had found another way to stay busy. I guess being back was going to get to me eventually. I then fell asleep but not for long.

Pony work me up when he scream during one of his nightmares. I walked into his room to make sure he was alright. Soda was trying to get him to wake up but he was having trouble. I shook Pony and try to get him up in a soothing voice. He eventually woke up and said he was sorry for waking us up. I told him it was fine. He hate those dreams and he cannot every remember them. I ask him if he wanted to talk about it in the living room to let Soda sleep.

We walked out into the living room and he was very upset. He said he wanted for it all to stop. He told me he was having a hard time without Jonny and Dally. I told him that it was difficult to get over something. It was best to talk to people about what was going on. Feeling were not something I was the best at but I was getting better. Pony start to fall back asleep. I knew both of us needed to talk to someone but the thought of talking to a stranger scared me. Darry was there to help me but we had the kids to think also. Pony decided he was going back to bed. Then he stopped and decided to go outside and smoke. I went with him. he passed a cig over to me and I light it. he knew I did not smoke to often but he knew I had been upset about a lot of things.

We finshed smoking and went back inside. He told me he was going to go get some sleep and he look about dead to the world. I hope I was going to able to talk to someone hopefully Darry about what I was feeling about Dally. I knew I had to do something. I missed Dally a lot and I just kept things to get me busy and not think about it. One thing I was going to do tomorrow was visit his grave and hopefully that would give me some closure. I was going to ask Darry to go with me and I wonder if we should bring Pony with us or not. After we did that I was going to find a professional to talk to and possible have Pony go as well. He still seemed upset about losing them. I then went back to bed and curl up with Darry. Darry threw his arm over me and pulled me close and I knew this was he was of protecting me. He told me everything would be alright.

A/N: Sorry this was difficult chapter to write. I hopefully will have the next one wrote by the end of the week. I hope to get one review by the end of the week to post the new chapter.


	21. Chapter 21-Hard Day

Danielle POV

I woke the next morning later than unusual. I check the stock market and moved some thing around. I had grabbed the phone book and started looking up people I could talk to. I was still worried about going to therapy but I thought it might help with my loss of Dally. Sometime I blame myself for taking off. I wonder but it would be like if I had stayed. I do not think I would be happy without spending time in New York. I needed to be on my own for a little while. To take have my own adventure.

I had finally found a place. I call the number to set up apporiment to talk to someone. I think this going to help. I ask Darry to come with me to Dally grave after he got off work. He said he would be glad to join me. I ask him if we should take Pony or even offer to let Pony come with us. He said that was up to me. I told him I would think about it. I continue to work until Pony came it around 10. He still looked tired. I told him he could stay around the house today because he was still grounded. He asked me where everyone was and I responded at work. He notice my laptop and he ask me if I was working and I told him I was but that I was going to take a break.

I told him I was going to go to Dally grave today. He looked up at me with sad eyes. I ask him if he wanted to go with Darry and I. He ask me if he could decide later and I said we will be going around 5 when Darry get home so just let me know when you decide. I told him I was also going to go talk to someone about the way I was feeling. I knew Darry had tried many time before to get him to go to therapy but he did not want to but I thought if I was going then maybe he would at least try going. He ask me if we all had to go or if I was just going. Told him I just had made an approiment for myself but I could make one for anyone. I ask him if though about going. He told me he had but he was not sure. He did not want to make to look weak. He told me he was having a hard time especially since school had let out.

I told him that i could get information for him when I went to see if they had something for teens. I also told him I could sign him up to take some summer classes. He was a junior in high school and I knew he was eligible to take some college classes. He looked surprise. He said don't student whom have trouble just go to summer school. Then I explained to him that I meant college classes. They do not start to the middle of June and he still had about two before they started. The school pays for them as long as you pass them. I told him he could probably take a writing class and sociology class. He seemed to like that idea. He also ask me to get information about the therapy he said he might be willing to go to but he wanted the information first.

Later that night when Darry come home.

Pony and I had talk most of the day. I took him to the Dingo for lunch and he seemed to enjoy that. He even got a girl phone number. I told him he was turning into Soda and he laughed. He was the same way with girls just like his brothers. I told Darry about the day we had. He was glad Pony and I were doing better. He ask me if I still wanted to go the cemetery and I did. I told him that I think was the first step in the healing process.

Pony came out of his room and ask if he could still go with us. I told him that he could. He seemed scared but so did I. Darry put his hand on Pony shoulder ask if he was going to be okay doing this. Pony said I think I had to do this. I had pretty much just said the same thing to Darry. Darry knew this was going to be hard on both of us but he was coming along to support us both. We both had lost something and together we were going to over as a family. We all hope in Darry truck. He still does not like me to drive.

Darry drove to the cemetery and right to Dally grave. I walk up and I place a hand on the grave. It was quite pretty Darry had done a nice job in picking it out. I laid down the flowers we had brought. Dally probably would have kick my ass if he had seen me put those on their. I started to cry. This was started to sink in that my little brother was really gone. Darry knew how upset I was and wrapped his arms around me. He knew this day was going too hard for me. He was happy was accepting this and dealing with my feeling but he did not want to see me so sad.

Pony walked over and gave me a hug. He knew this was upsetting. He was the one affect the most by this. I had to convince this was not his fault. I told him everything happens for a reason. He then ask if I wanted to go get some ice cream. I said that sounds about write. Darry looked at us like we were crazy. After crying and everything but I knew ice cream could make me feel better and apparently so did Pony. We drove to the place and got our ice cream. Today was a hard day for me but I also notice it was a hard day for Darry and Pony. I hope talking to someone was going to help me. Going to Dally grave help the reality of everything sink in.

When we got home Soda and Steve had supper waiting. It looked really good. We had baked chicken with mashed potato and corn. Everything was a normal color I was shocked. We started to eat. I tried to eat but I wasn't that hungry. Nobody said anything about it. I think they all knew I was having a hard day. After we finished with supper I wanted to go to bed. Then Pony ask me if I was going to be okay and I said I would be in time. I told him I was hoping that talking to someone would help. He said if I ever need to talk to I could talk to him. I gave him a hug and told him possible tomorrow we could go to a movie after my appointment.

A/N: One review and I will post the next chapter. I have the idea where I want this to go. Darry and Danielle relationships is going to have a surprise. Soda and Steve might go back to school. Pony going to come in to some trouble or is he going to go with Danielle to talk to someone. Suggestion welcome!


	22. Chapter 22

I wake up to the smell of breakfast being made. I think Darry getting really worried about me. I know he thinks I am going to take off but I told him I was going to stay around. I told him I was going talk to someone today. He was surprised. I told him Pony was just coming with me but was thinking about talking to someone. Then I told him later that day I was going to go sign Steve and Soda up for GED classes. Then I was going to talk the guide consoler at the high school. He looked really confused. Then I went on to explain that I told Pony he could take some college class. He looked very happy with this. He finished breakfast. We had bacon, sauguae and eggs. Everything was a normal color, so I had to tell him he forgot to color the eggs. He just shoot me a mean look.

We finished breakfast. Soda, Pony and Steve had come out to breakfast. Darry and I were playing footsie under the table. I think the guys knew but did not say anything. Darry left for work. He gave me a kiss before he left for work. He was being super sweet because he knew I was having a hard time. Pony went to get dressed and so did I. Slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a cute little blue t-shirt. It was tight but I was used that. I think Pony, Steve and Soda were surprised when I came out of the bedroom in that shirt. Darry ask if I should wear that and I told him yes. He left with work and took Soda and Steve with him. He was going to drop them off at the DX.

Pony came back to the kitchen. He had on his jeans and a black t-shirt. I think that use to be Darry's shirt. He was being quiet and thinking about everything a lot. I knew he was unsure about today. He knew he was just keeping me company but I think he thought I was going to break. Ever since we went to the cemetery he had been trying to keep my calm more often. Darry was being super sweet I love it most of the time. Sometimes it was a little annoying. I walked out and we climbed into my truck and drove to the appointment.

We drove for about 20 mins. I have gotten into a pretty nice office. We walked up to the desk to check in. Pony was looking around impressed. I guess he had not been in an office this fancy. I wanted someone who was going to help. We sat down and waited. I was reading a book and so was Pony. My name was called by the lady at the front desk. I walk back and told Pony to stay out their until I was done. I was not sure what to expect.

I walk back into the room. There was a chair, a couch and everything look quite nice. The Doctor was sitting at the desk but moved to the chair. The doctor was a guy and he looked nice enough. He started asking me basic question and trying to get me to talk about myself. I was very good with this. Most of the time I just answered with a yes or no question or a simple one word answer. He said I should try working out and try talking to more people I am around. I went over my living conditions and he should say Darry would be helpful and maybe so would the rest of the guys.

After talking I did not feel much better but the doctor said it would take time. I walk out and shculed my appointment for next week. I looked around for Pony and notice was not there. The lady at the desk said he went outside to smoke. I am assuming he was getting impatient. I think sometime he and Darry are a lot like but they will not admit. I was hoping he was going to talk to someone and open up with everything that happened. I walked outside to see Pony getting into a fight with a Soc. I should have told him to stay put, but he was doing very well from what I could see but we were not exactly in our territory. I walked over to them and started to yell at both of them. Pony looked beyond pissed and the Soc. ran away because he could not do anything to a girl.

I told Pony to get into the truck. He could tell I was not happy. He lit a cigarette and stole one from him. He knew he was going to be in trouble when we got home. I did not know what to do with him because he kept getting into trouble and grounded him was not working. I knew I was going to have to do something and I think talking to Darry was going to be the answer. When we got home I told him to go his room until supper.

I walk into the kitchen and Darry was home which was a surprised. He ask my how my apportinetment went and I told him that it was fine but he knew me better than that. I told him it was hard and upsetting, but I would get through everything. He told me he would be there for me and he gave me a kiss on the check. I see the paper work for Steve and Soda to get their GED, so I knew that was going to be a fight tonight. I had seen my college paper work that needed to be filled out and along with Pony. I was thinking maybe this would help him break out of getting into trouble but I also knew college girls and Pony was used to being with older guys and he would not think twice about dating one. He was only 15 and that scared me some and I knew it bothered Darry. I started to fill out mine and hopeful get it done before dinner and get it sent in. I still had a few weeks to get Pony in but I had to get Steve and Soda in pretty quick. I have to sign them up for a prep classes as well but they were with people that worked so they could not complain or so I hoped.

Darry was making supper while I was getting all the paperwork filled out. I had just finished mine when we sat down to dinner. Two-Bit had come over for dinner which was no surprised. We ate and after supper we were going to talk to Steve and Soda. Plus we were going to tell the guys Saturday night me and Darry were going out on a date. We needed some alone time and break from the kids.

A/N: I hope to get back to this story. I was having writer block but I think I am back now from that. I should be updating at least one a week from now on or more that is at least my goal at this point. Thanks for the reviews. Any suggestion welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

I was going to start class to finish up my degree and Pony would be going to college classes with me. Soda and Steve were still not happy with be about getting their GED. I told them they could always go back to high school and decided to drop the issue. I knew they were going to fight me the whole way on getting their GED. I told them if they had passed I would put down a payment on any vehicle they wanted. I told Pony when he turned sixteen he could do the same if he passed all of his college class with A, which I think he will.

Darry was planning something big for our date night but I was not sure what to expect. He was not the best at the surprises. I hope it was something special but that was still a day away. I woke up and got breakfast ready for everyone. Steve and Soda had work today along with Darry. Pony was going with me to get books. He seemed excited but I think part of it was just to get out of the house. He was still grounded for fighting. He did not seem to upset but he knows better. I hope he will talk to someone soon. I was going back again next week.

I decided I was done thinking and got out of bed to get the day started. I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. All the guys were still asleep. I was hoping this day was going to be good. I work on the stock market after breakfast and the guys have left for school and work. I knew today was going to be a regular day until I got a call from Darry work. Apparently Darry had got hurt at work but his supervisor was not specific about what had happen. He just told me Darry was in the hospital. The first thing I did was call Soda and Steve and told them to me at the Hospital. Then I hopped into my truck and went to Pony school. I had to go to the office and wait. I also ask for Two-Bit as well. He was old enough to leave on his own. Pony looked scared to death for getting called down to the office and Two-Bit walked in like this was his second home. Pony did not look any better when he seen me. I went to him and told him Darry had got hurt at work but did not know much more than that. I went to the office person and sign Pony out and Two-Bit sign himself out.

They both climbed into my truck. We speed down the road towards the hospital. I was scared and I did not know what was going to happen. I had beat Soda and Steve here but from the looks that Pony and Two-Bit they were not surprised. All three of us raced into the hospital to find out what was going on with Darry. I knew what ever was going to happen I had the rest of the gang. They were all going to be there from me. Soda and Steve ran in a few mins. after us. and to my surprise Tim also showed up and so I now I knew something bad was going on.


	24. Chapter 24

Tim had found out that Darry had gotten hurt at work and want to make sure I was going to be okay. Tim was the only person that knew I was able to blow up. I finally got some information about Darry. He had fallen off the roof somehow. He had hit his head and broke his leg. He was going to be in the hospital about a week. He would eventually be okay but his pride was going to get in his way. The doctor wanted him on bed rest for at least six weeks. I knew we were going to get in our first fight.

The rest of the gang looked happy about the news. We were all walking towards Darry room he was not going to be happy I took Pony out of school but I had a right to just as much as he did. Darry smiled when I walked in. Then he noticed that I brought the rest of the gang with me and Tim. We told him we did not know how badly off he was and I was glad that it was just a little bit. Darry told me he wanted to go home. I told Darry he was going to have to wait and the doctor said he had to stay for a week to make sure his head was okay. I told him I could take care of the boys and the house. He needed to work on getting better.

Pony went on to tell him that he was would be on his best behavior for me so Darry would not have to worry. Soda said he would be mostly at work and I told him he would be at work and taking his GED classes. He just smirked at me and I knew this was going to be a fight with Soda. Steve seemed like he wanted to do something more with his life but never had the opportunity to do. I was hoping that would help Soda some if they were doing it together.

We hung out the rest of the night at the hospital. We told stories and played a lot of poker. Darry actually played a few hands. I could tell he wanted to move and get doing something. I told him if he behaved I would give him a surprise when he got home. He told me he would try. I took Pony and Soda home in my truck. Steve drove his truck back to the house with Two-Bit in tow.

When we got back to the house I told all the guys to get some sleep. Today was a long day for all of us. I told Pony and Two-Bit that they had to go school tomorrow. I had no say in what Two-Bit did but I was becoming a mother figure to these boys so I was telling all what to do. Soda and Steve were both supposed to work half days so I told them to go in. I could take my laptop with me to get some work done. They all went off to bed, we had ran out and got supper while we at the hospital.

I went to me and Darry room. It felt weird to be in this bed with out Darry. I was scared that I was doing this all myself for the next week. I hope this time I could keep everyone under control. I knew Steve and Soda sort knew what happen with Dally but Pony did not know anything except I was his older sister but at that time I wanted my own life to live a little. Now I realize I should have stayed to make sure he would not turn into some hood but that did happen. I finally feel asleep. This week was going to be hard but I hope the boys were going to listen to me. I could always threated to tell Darry that might work. I knew that use to work with Mrs. C. she would threat the boys to wait for their father. I sometime forget that me and Darry are not married yet or we don't have any of own kids but we sort of do.

Darry POV  
When the gang came into the hospital I was shocked. Danielle looked on the verge of tears. I told her I wanted to leave of course she told me what was going on. She told me I had to stay her for a week I was not very happy. She told me she could take care of the boys and the house. We were talking like we were married with kids.

I actually decided to play porker with the gang because I was so bored. I was super excited when Danielle sent out Soda and Steve to get really food. She went and got a doctor to make sure I was allowed to have it and thankfully I was allowed. I knew soon I wanted to ask Danielle to marry but I am still not sure.

Later that night (Darry POV) after the gang has left

A nurse came in to check over my vital signs and she told me i did not look old enough to have two teenage sons or a wife. I told her that Danielle was my girlfriend but we lived together and this surprised her. I told her that Two-Bit was a buddy. Danielle and I had taken custody of my two younger brothers and a boy I grew up with and consider a brother. She was shocked and said I though the way we guys acted you were really married. Then I decided once I got out of the hospital I was going to ask Danielle to be my wife. First I was going to buy a ring and get back to work. I did have lot of money saved up since Danielle and Steve moved into the house, so I might not have to worry about money for a while. My boss was paying the hospital bills along with any other doctor bills that might come in the future. I fell asleep think about Danielle that night with a smile on my face.


	25. Chapter 25

Danielle POV  
I woke up the next day with Darry Alarm. I forgot to turn it off but I got out of bed anyway. I had to get the guys up to start the day. I went to the closet and pull out my outfit for the day. I pulled out some jeans and one of Darry T-shirts. Then I tied up the t-shirt so it didn't look so big. Then I threw up my hair in a pony-tail. I went out into the kitchen to start breakfast. I started on everyone eggs. Then I went to get Soda and Pony up. Soda was pretty easy to get up but with Pony it took some time. He did not want to get out of bed. I finally got him out of bed and went to get ready. Steve was really easy to get up. We all set down to breakfast. I told them what was going on today. I was leaving to the hospital the same time they went to work and school.

I was going to drop off Pony at school and Steve was going to drive himself and Soda to work. I told Steve and Soda to pick up Pony from school and they could come to the hospital afterwards. I told Pony he better go to school or he was going to be in big trouble. He was going to wait until spring semester to start college classes. He was still only in 10th grade, so he had some more time to finish everything up. I knew today was going to be long.

I walked into the hospital after I had dropped Pony off at school. I walked up to Darry room. Darry was awake and sitting in the bed watching TV. He looked tired but I knew it was going to be a challenge to get him to rest. I walked into his room and he looked up and smiled. He put his arms around me. I knew he was happy to see me but I knew he was going to fight me with staying here for the full week. He did not like being here and I knew the rest of the gang did not either.

Darry POV

I woke up a little bit ago without anyone here, I hope Danielle is getting the house done by her self. I knew I was going to ask her but I hope I would not scare her off. When things do not go as plan she get upset and ends up running. I knew it was going to be a little bit before she would get her. She was running the house by herself. I decided to turn on the TV. I knew if I kept thinking I was going to miss her even more.

She eventually walk into the room. She did not look to happy but I was not sure why. She looked tired and wonder if she was not happy with the boys or me. I have a feeling it was the latter

Danielle POV

I walked into Darry room and of course he was not resting. I told him he need to rest, so he could home in a week. He ask me how the morning went. I told him it was hard to get Pony and Soda up but Steve was easy. Then I got breakfast made and everything. I told him he need to rest. He wanted to move already. This was going to be a long week. I grabbed the newspaper to look to see what was going on in the world. Darry was fighting to stay awake. I told him he could go to sleep but I think it would be easier fighting with a toddler. I was hoping the meds they gave him would knock him out.

Eventually Darry feel asleep after they gave him some pain medicine. He keep quiet about how bad his leg was off but I knew it was bothering him. Darry can be very suborn but he was going to have to go over that if he wanted to get out of the hospital anytime soon. I got out my laptop after he went to sleep to start working on making some money. Darry boss came into the room.


	26. Chapter 26: Bad New Doctor

Danielle POV

I was surprised to see Darry Boss at the hospital. He asked me how bad Darry was. I went on to explain to him what all had happen. He was surprised and he told me that he was going to pay all the hospital bill since Darry had gotten hurt at work. This was good news since Darry was going to be out of work for a while. I told him we were very grateful. He said Darry was lucky to have a wife like me. I just smiled and I told him it was nice to meet him and for everything. He said he might be back later in the week to see if he could catch Darry awake, but he was going to talk to the doctor about paying the bills and had to get back to work.

I kept working from the hospital. I knew today was going to be another boring day. Darry slept for most of the day. Around two he started to wake up. He smiled at me. I could tell he was happy I was there for him. He ask me what had happen and while he was asleep. I told him about his boss paying his bills and seem to smile at that. Say one less thing to worry about. I did not tell him how long he was going to be out of work. I knew if I told him we were going to get in a fight, so I decided to let the guys or the doctor tell him what was going to happen. Just then the doctor walked in.

Darry POV

Danielle was talking to me about what happen while I was a sleep. She was leaving something out but was not telling me. I tried to get it out of her but could not. She was very suborn when she wanted to be. The doctor walked into my room to talk to me I assumed. I sat up in the bed better but it was hard to move with a cast on my foot. Danielle must have pick it out because she made it red. I was lucky she decided not to make it pink.

The Doctor was telling me after I was release I was going to have to take it easy for several weeks. During this time I would not be allowed to work and I was extremely pissed. I notice Danielle her arms were folded and her ears look like they had hate in them. I seen this look on Dally many times and I guess it came with the Winston name. I knew I would be following all the doctor order. He was going to write me a slip for work. I had to go the physical therapy for my leg but I did not want to do that. I knew this was going to be a fight between me and Danielle later. He also explain all my medicine I would be taking. This went on for about an hour. Danielle was listening to the doctor as well, so I would not be able to keep a secret from her. I remember when my father would go the doctor my mother always went to. I now know why my mother went to make sure my father did not leave anything out about his health. So I knew this going to be a long recover.

After the doctor had left I ask Danielle what we were going to do about money. She told me she was working with the stock market a lot and was making decent money. Soda and Steve checks were going to help. She was still making them go back to school and get their GED. Their courses started next week. And she told me Pony was waiting until January to start college classes. She was also waiting until January to finish her degree. She told once Pony and Two-Bit got off school they would be here. Soda and Steve were going to get clean up after work and come over. She told me I need to rest. I asked her when she came back tomorrow to bring some clothes. If I had some shorts and a t-shirt I could wear them. I hated this hospital grown I was in and the guys loved to make fun of it. She was getting out a book to read and told me again to get some rest before the guys arrived.


	27. Chapter 27

Danielle POV

I was waiting at the hospital with Darry for the guys to come from work or school. I was working on the forms for Soda and Steve to take their GED prep course before they actually took the test. They still were not happy I was making them do this. The forms were pretty easy and I had to write a check to pay for the class but it was not that much. Darry had fallen back asleep which I was very happy about. I knew he had only a few days left at the hospital and he could come home and rest there. He was not allowed to do any physical work for a long time which was about six weeks with his cast on. I knew we were going to fight about him going to physical therapy but I was making him go. I was going to be working and running the house for awhile but it was nothing I couldn't manage.

About Two hours later

Ponyboy was the first to come to Darry room. He looked like he had a long day at school. He greeted me and Darry. He said he had two midterms this week. I asked him if he had been studying and He relied yes. I know he is always good about it but I was making sure. The midterms were in chemistry and whatever math he was taking. Then Steve and Soda came in from work both smelling like the DX. I wished they would have taken a shower first. I ask where Two-Bit was and Pony told me he went home to check on his mom and sister. Then I told the guys what all was going on with Darry and that they had to help out more if they could.

Soda and Steve were going to start their GED prep course next week. We were discussion the details and Darry had woken up. He was glad that they were able to go back and get this. Darry had asked where Pony had went, and we assumed he was in the restroom, so Soda went to go back sure. Soda came back and said Pony was busy with something and he be back in a little while. I want more details and I had a feeling Pony was going to be in trouble again. I figure Soda was going to cover and Steve was going to as well. Then I notice Steve and Soda both left to go talk.

Soda POV

I motion for Steve for follow me out of the room. I want to tell him what I found out about Pony. Both Steve and Pony were getting along much better lately, so I thought he might give me some advice on what I should do. I told Steve I had found Pony making out with a nurse. I was hoping she was young and not going to get in trouble for being with Pony. As I was telling Steve this I notice Pony coming our way.

He asked what we were up to. I told him we were going on a walk. He did not look like he believed us at all. Steve ask Pony what he was up to and he said he was walking around and had went to the restroom. Then I saw the nurse Pony was with smile at him and he waved at her. I knew had to talk to him about this. I asked him who that was and he relied a friend. I told Pony I had seen them earlier making out and he said it was no big deal. Steve ask him how old she was and Pony said 18, she was in her first year of nursing school and was doing her internship at the hospital. I asked him if he was going to keep seeing her, and where they had meet. He said they meet at the hospital one day but he was not going to start a relationship with her. It was because he did not think it would work out.

I knew there was something more to the story but I figure we get back to Darry room before we all were going to get into trouble with Danielle and Darry. Steve was thinking the same thing because it was almost supper time and we had to get home. We had work in the morning and Pony had school as well. I hope I can figure out what going on with my brother again.

Danielle POV

The guys walked back into Darry room but said nothing about what was going on. I guess there are not going to tell me anything. They had brought Darry some supper and he was eating it. I told him I was going home with guys for the night. I needed to pick him up some clothes and make sure the house was pick-up. He was coming home soon, so I wanted to make sure everything was alright.

The guys all said goodbye to Darry. I was saying good bye and He leaned and gave me a kiss goodbye and all the guys cheered. Steve and Soda were riding in Steve car and Pony was riding with me. I could tell Pony did not want to ride alone with me for some reason but I wanted to find out what was going on at the hospital with him.


	28. Chapter 28

The Car Ride Home- Danielle POV

I started the truck and start on the way back to the house. The night was extremely dark and quiet. Pony was not going to talk to me, and this made up think that he was up to something. I ask him how school was going but he would only say good. I ask him some more questions and he seem to give me one word answer.

This all seemed point less but I made sure he knew Darry was going to be okay. Darry would be coming home tomorrow but not to tell anyone yet. I was the only one that knew this. He then decided to start talking. He told me he was seeing a nursing student from the hospital but he did not want to get seriously with her. Her name was Abby, and she was nice. I asked him why he had kept this a secret from us. He told me that Soda and Steve knew, or more likely they were found together making out. I told him to be careful with someone older. I told him if they were going to keep seeing each other that he was going to have to tell Darry himself. I was not going to be caught in the middle of that fight.

He said if he could see it becoming something he would tell Darry. He had met her when he went to sign up for classes the other day. They clicked right away, and he was sort hoping it would be more than physical between the two of them but he was not sure. They were going to meet tomorrow night to go out on a date. I told him that would be fine and he could use Soda car and Soda and Steve could go to the hospital in Steve Truck. I was bringing Darry home and I was going to fighting with them a lot. Pony laugh when I said that because he was going to be funny. He told me good luck getting Darry to listen to you and I said I have my ways.

Back at the House.

Steve and Soda pulled in behind in the drive way. I told them we need to get the house yet for Darry because he coming home tomorrow. Soda and Pony were talking quietly. I knew Pony was telling Soda about his plans for tomorrow night. I hope everything works out for the best. Soda was giving his keys to Pony. He told Pony to go ahead and drive it to school in the morning. I asked Soda how he was going to get to work. He gave me Puppy Dog eyes and now I am driving him to work. Steve has the day off, so he is going to be helping clean the whole house.

The kitchen is not bad but I want to make sure they is no tripping hazards. The rest of the place just need clean up. All the bedroom need clean up. I told the boys to make sure all their clothes were off the floor. Pony had to pick up his books and Soda had to make sure all tools were outside. I told Steve the same thing. If I found anything inappropriate when I check their room, they were going to be grounded for a week. So they went to their rooms to start cleaning up.

I went to Darry and me room. I had to pick up all the clothes I had been wearing and through in the basket to get washed. Then made the bed and this was a chore. We sleep in a queen size bed. I got everything together. I was going to sweep in the morning, or I was going to make Steve. I had having to sweep and if I could talk Steve into I was going to. Then I decided it was time to go to be bed. I hoped into my PJs and laid my head. I eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
